


Welcome to Team Witness

by ArwenLune



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Big Ash deserves a tag, Gen, I wouldn't normally post this beyond tumblr, but Big Ash doesn't even have a tag, this is a problem, this is a travesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Ash, meet Team Witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Team Witness

The British guy ducks through a low doorway into an open space, and Ash does the same, his dog squirming a little in protest. Behind him the lady cop barely needs to duck.  

 

Ash sets Little Bit down on the floor, and she immediately starts sniffing around. He gives these people some credit for not blinking or insisting on a leash - he doesn’t do leashes. Little Bit stays close of her own accord. 

 

He takes a few more steps into the room and looks around. Some kind of old library room or archive. There’s a large table with a stack of old books, a laptop, and a bunch of coffee mugs, and there’s a corner where somebody has pulled a bunch of old leather chairs together. 

 

"Our base of operations," British guy says grandly. Ash hasn’t quite figured out what his deal is.

 

He looks like one of those people who like to relive the good old days of shootin’ injuns, but those usually blanch when they meet Ash and his guys, and drop the act, before anybody needs to explain why they don’t appreciate it. (Funny how that works. Like those people who insist that Redskins is a perfectly fine name for a football team, until they have to explain it to the protesters in person)

 

This guy - Crane - has a kind of commitment to the act that is either bordering on insanity, or indicating that something else entirely is going on. Given the reason Crane and that lowlife Hawley had sought them out in the first place, Ash is coming down on the side of the second option. Just because he ain’t seen the reason yet, don’t mean it don’t exist. 

 

"Why’d we have to get in here through the tunnels?" Not that that hadn’t been instructive. He’d known of a small part of them, but they’re far more extensive than he’d known. 

 

"This is a police building," the cop says carefully. And whatever they’re doing here - whatever they asked him to meet for - they’d rather not draw the attention they’d get when they walked him into a police building. There are no warrants out for Ash, because the people he deals with prefer to solve their own problems, but people know his face and him walking into a police station would draw notice. 

 

"Fair enough," he shrugs. 

 

"Lieutenant, if you would perform the logging ceremony?" Crane says, and Ash sees the twitch of a smile on the cop’s lips. She’s cute, which is probably not an advantage in her line of work; he suspects it must have taken work to be taken seriously. She sits down at the laptop, Crane leaning in over her shoulder like an impatient gargoyle. 

 

"You said you knew more about that creature," Ash finally prompts, when the entertainment value of watching Crane and Mills bickering  wears off. 

 

"Yes, indeed," Crane says, snapping upright like he’s been caught in the act. (Which act, Ash isn’t quite sure)

 

"We have compiled a list of creatures from legend which seem to fit the bill, as it were. Since you encountered it most closely, we had thought you might be able to help us narrow it down."

 

Ash shrugs, and strolls over so he can look at the screen, taking care not to crowd Mills. 

 

They’re in the middle of discussing the difference between a growl and a snarl - and how a 150 year old text might use them - when a high, sharp bark from Little Bit makes them all look up. A woman in her early thirties has just entered from the tunnels. She has lush black curls tied back, the same warm brown skintone as the cop. Sisters? Definitely family judging by their features. She is wearing black cargo trousers and a well-worn t-shirt, practical and plain, and she puts her hands on her hips, looking at the still-barking dog. 

 

Ash clicks his tongue, and Little Bit quiets, her job of alerting him done. She makes a comical little ‘hmpf’ sound and trots over to sit at Ash’s feet, waiting to be told she is a good dog. 

 

The woman looks at him, back at the dog, and then back at him. Her eyebrows rise, and he waits for the inevitable question.Apparently it’s real surprising that he’d take in a dog that some asshole threw out of a moving truck. Like he’d dump Little Bit because she turned out to be fully grown instead of a pup.

Instead the woman cocks her head, and after a moment of consideration says “Well, I guess  _you_  really don’t  _need_  a big growly dog for your image.”

 

Ash grins. 

 

"Ash, this is Jenny Mills, my sister," the cop introduces them. "Jenny, this is Ash. He had a close encounter with what, for lack of better options, we are going to have to call a werewolf." 

 

She looks annoyed about it, and Ash wonders if it’s the imprecision or the cliché that irritates her. 

 

Jenny looks him up and down, frank and appraising. 

 

"How close?"

 

He turns so that she can see the large, maw-shaped circle of bruises on his bicep. He’d been lucky to have worn his heavy leather jacket, because infections from creatures invariably infected. 

 

"Damn," Jenny says, drawing it out. "That’s close, all right. How’d you escape?"

 

He grinned and gestured down to Little Bit. 

 

"She was-" he gestured at his chest, "-inside my jacket."

 

Little Bit, correctly sensing he was talking about her, barked her sharp, high bark.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this is just one of those throwaway bits of fiction that happen on tumblr, but I noticed Big Ash doesn't have a character tag, and he needs one!


End file.
